Anniversary
by BeatleStone
Summary: Set a few years after "Leaves." Tim and Daisy are now a couple. On the day of their two year anniversary, Daisy finds out she's pregnant, but worries about how Tim will handle the news. I am going to start writing a sequel, shortly after I post this.


ANNIVERSARY

**TIM**

"Tim, Tim, Tim!" "Splash some water on his face." "I don't have any." "Just use spit." Tim finally woke up from his day dream. "Sorry guys, did you say so…" Tim was interrupted by a blob of spit landing in his face. "Tyres, what the fuck?" Tim yelled. "You were day dreaming," said Mike. "Sorry," said Tim. "I was just thinking about tonight." "What's tonight?" asked Tyres. "Me and Daisy's second anniversary." Tyres stared blankly. "Of our first date," Tim said to Tyres' blank face. "Well anyway, it's tonight." "What are you guys doing?" asked Mike. "I'm taking her out to this new restaurant called Shaun's. It's supposed to be really good," Tim said. "I thought you guys were just friends," asked Tyres. "Well, we were, but after Sophie and I broke up, one thing lead to another," responded Tim.

**DAISY**

"Daisy, Daisy!" "Sorry, Twist, I was thinking," said Daisy. "About your big date?" Twist asked smiling. "Yeah, Tim and I are going out to this new place, Shaun's and…" Daisy covered her mouth. "Are you ok, Daisy?" asked Twist. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to vom," Daisy, said as she ran to the toilet. Twist looked at Daisy's food. She took a bite of Daisy's chicken. "What are you doing?" their server asked. "I'm trying to lose weight, Twist said." After they finished lunch, Daisy went back home to the flat. She had been feeling some nausea for the past couple of days. A thought entered her mind. "When was the last time Tim and me had sex, it was a few days ago and a few weeks before that time." She ran out to the shop and bought a test. She went into the washroom. Marsha was walking across the hallway when Daisy opened the door to her flat. Daisy had a shocked yet overjoyed expression on her face. She wasn't sure if she heard Marsha say something, but Daisy answered anyway. "I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Daisy.

**TIM**

Tim finished up at work and clocked out. On his way home, he stopped at the restaurant. He made sure the reservations were in order for tonight. "Oh, one more thing, me and my girlfriend are having our anniversary dinner tonight, so could you slip this into her menu?" Tim held up a drawing of what appeared to be a rat/spider hybrid. "It's something I brought up when we first met." After setting everything up, he called Daisy on her mobile. "Hey, I'm on my home. Everything's all sorted out at the restaurant. Something to tell me? Are you ok? Alright. Can't wait for tonight, love you, bye," Tim said before hanging up. "She's gonna dump me!" Tim yelled.

**DAISY**

"Was that Tim?" asked Marsha in her usual slurred voice. "Yeah. I'm gonna tell him at dinner tonight," said Daisy. "Was this little bugger planed?" asked Marsha rubbing Daisy's stomach. "Well, me and Tim had talked about it a little, but we never really settled on when," said Daisy. "Oh, god, I hope he takes it well," Daisy said nervously. "Why wouldn't he?" asked Marsha. "Well, it's so sudden and neither of us have ever been parents before and Tim can be kind of dramatic," answered Daisy. Daisy recalled a few occasions where Tim's emotions got the best of him:

"We're out of tea bags! (bangs his head against the wall)"

"The mail is late! (destroys the T.V.)"

"Attack of the Clones sucked! (jumps out the window)"

**TIM**

"Tim, you're blowing this out of proportion," Mike said trying to console Tim. "My ex girlfriends were never this nice to me when they left," Brian said. Mike glared at him. "Sorry," said Brian. "No, it's ok. I'm fine really," Tim said before bursting into tears. "Are you guys still going out tonight?" Brian asked. "Too late to cancel the reservations," said Tim, fighting back his tears. Tim pulled himself together. "We had a good run. And I'll tell her I want to still be mates." "That's the spirit, Timmy, said Mike. Tim checked his watch. "It's time," said Tim.

**DAISY**

"It's time!" exclaimed Daisy. "Good luck," said Marsha. "Thanks. Um, Marsha, just for reference, how did you tell Amber's father?" Daisy asked Marsha. "I think I put the test on the table and said, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" "Thanks," Daisy said.

**TIM AND DAISY**

Tim nervously waited outside the restaurant. He saw Daisy approaching. "Here goes," thought Tim. They greeted each other as they usually did. Daisy sat down and opened her menu. She jumped with fright. "Like when we first met," Daisy said smiling. "Tim." "Yes, Daisy." "We've been together for two years today and well..." "Stop," said Tim. "I know what your going to say." "You do?" asked Daisy. Tim opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of three familiar voices yelling Daisy's name." "Daisy," Mike yelled. "I know Tim can be sort of shitty sometimes, but whatever he did, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive him," Mike said. "What the hell are you talking about,"asked Daisy. "Brian told me you're dumping Tim," said Twist. "I'm not breaking up with Tim, I'm pregnant!" "Wait, you're not dumping me," Tim questioned. "Of course not," Daisy responded. "Oh, what a relief, so what did you just tell Twist?" "Your pregnant?" Twist asked. "Oh, we are so throwing you a shower," exclaimed Mike. "Wait, you're pregnant, like with a baby?" Tim asked. "And it's mine, right?" asked Tim. Daisy nodded. Tim got up and planted the biggest kiss on her lips that he ever gave her. He was holding back tears again. A waiter walked over to their table. "Is everything alright," he asked. "My boys can swim!" Tim yelled. Later that night, Tim and Daisy got ready for bed as they talked about the day. Tim got in bed with Daisy and gently placed his hand on her tummy and smiled. "How about Luke?" Tim asked. "What if it's a girl? questioned Daisy. "She'll have a unique name. She'll be the only girl in her class named Luke," said Tim. "Tim!" said Daisy.

THE END


End file.
